


Седьмое (7th)

by 13whitemice



Series: Седьмое [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: По мотивам заявки от Киса-невидимка:Вариация на тему Роджерс и тентакли. Хочу, чтоб Стиви каким-то образом получил тентакли. Успел сжиться с ними. В обычной жизни они не видны. Но если встречается подходящий по всем параметрам партнер, то сдерживать их становится сложно. Особенно если ему грозит опасность. Подходящим становится Брок. И Стив включает режим "мое-хочу" Остальное - на домысел автора. Только одно обязательное условие - ХЭ для пары Стив-Брок. Можно и Баки вписать. Не откажусь.





	Седьмое (7th)

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Кинк-фест СОО Хреноугольник: https://love-zone.diary.ru/?tag=5640929

— Да точно тебе говорю, командир, у него хвост! Помнишь ту подсечку на тренировке? Он на ногах стоял и даже не шелохнулся. Только промелькнуло быстро что-то темное и раз — ты уже мордой в мат уткнувшись лежишь.

— Чушь не пори, Джек. Нет у него там ничего, — “кроме охуенной задницы”, подумал про себя Брок. — Сколько раз мы в душевой вместе были? Хоть раз видел что? Да и не замечал я никогда ничего подобного. Он же не только со мной спарринги устраивает.

— Так с другими он этот прием и не использовал ни разу. А в душевой… ну так он, может, того, прячется? Хвост этот…

Рамлоу аж поперхнулся водой, представив, куда может спрятаться немаленький, судя по предположениям Роллинса, хвост.

— В задницу?

— Что в задницу?

— Прячется, говорю, он в задницу. Ладно, хорош пиздеть, пошли, у нас еще дела есть.

Стоило двери в раздевалку закрыться за Рамлоу и Роллинзом, как тишину опустевшего помещения разорвал громкий хохот.

— Ой, не могу… А Джек-то глазастый оказался. Надо же, хвост…

— Не смешно.

— Тебе — нет. А мне очень даже. В задницу…

Баки снова зашелся в хохоте.

— Я сейчас этот “хвост” тебе в задницу засуну, Бак, — мрачно предупредил Стив, ловко поднимая длинным темным щупальцем бутылку из-под воды, небрежно брошенную Рамлоу прямо на пол раздевалки. — Неужели сложно до мусорки донести? — еле слышно пробормотал он, вздохнув.

— Не, друг, спасибо за предложение, но мне девочки больше нравятся. С этим лучше к командиру, уверен, он не откажется, — с усмешкой поддразнил Стива Баки, прекрасно знавший о его чувствах к Броку. — Ой, да оставь ты эту бутылку! Ты после появления этих щупалец сам не свой, Капитан Г… Чистюля.

— Ничего не могу поделать. ОНИ не выносят грязь, — заминку Баки Стив заметил, но промолчал. В самом начале этой эпопеи с щупальцами Барнс как-то назвал его Капитаном Гидрой. Получил в глаз. Больше не называл, по крайней мере вслух.

— И как ты только по улицам ходишь?

— С трудом, Бак, с трудом.

На самом деле Брюс утверждал, что своего сознания щупальца не имели, реагируя больше на его подсознательные желания, особо яркие эмоции и опасные ситуации. Так что, получалось, их патологическая любовь к чистоте на самом деле являлась следствием подавляемых Стивом желаний. Сам Роджерс занудой быть не хотел (ему было проще убрать самому, чем капать на мозги окружающим), и так уже самого тошнило от того глянцево-картонного образа, который придумали еще в далекие 40-е, а щупальцам было вообще до лампочки, они просто действовали. 

Несколько месяцев назад на одной из обнаруженных ими баз Гидры всю их группу накрыло облаком какого-то газа, стоило им зайти в очередную лабораторию. Накрыло всех, а среагировал почему-то только организм Стива. 

Они так и не поняли, разрабатывалось ли там оружие целенаправленно против него или местные яйцеголовые пытались вывести модифицированного солдата на основе той сыворотки, что была украдена у Говарда, но факт оставался фактом. На следующий день Стив проснулся в окружении двенадцати (как выяснилось потом, в тот момент было как-то не до подсчетов) длинных черных щупалец. Испугался ли он? О, еще как! На его крик в спальню вбежал живущий в соседней комнате Баки… чтобы тут же оказаться спеленутым этими щупальцами, словно куколка. Роджерс дернулся к Барнсу… тот дернулся от него. 

— Стив… 

Стив подумал, что, судя по охуевшему выражению лица лучшего друга, продолжение ему не понравится.

— Бак? 

— Обернись. Медленно и спокойно, — с интонациями разговаривающего с душевнобольным врача попросил Барнс. Правда, эффект от этого оказался прямо противоположным, Стив почувствовал, как внутри начинает подниматься волна паники.

— Стив… — просипел задушено Баки. — Спокойно, слышишь, удавишь ведь. Все будет хорошо, веришь, мелкий?

Удавишь? Все еще не понимая, что происходит, он медленно повернул голову назад. Щупальца, держащие Баки, шли откуда-то из-за спины. Оно сзади? 

— Зеркало…

Стив метнулся к гардеробу, в котором имелось единственное в его квартире зеркало в полный рост, и замер статуей самому себе. На его спине, вдоль позвоночника, обнаружилась какая-то хрень, внешне напоминающая вытянутую корону, из вершин которой во все стороны расходились длинные, тонкие щупальца черного цвета. 

Сзади послышался грохот упавшего тела. Видимо, состояние тотального охуения Стива передалось и ИМ.

— Ты как, мелкий?

— Не знаю… а ты?

— В норме.

— Что это, Бак?

— Без понятия. Надо звонить Беннеру со Старком.

— Зачем?

— Предлагаешь самим разбираться… с этим? Мы даже не знаем, что это и откуда оно взялось. А вдруг не одному тебе прилетело?

Стив лишь кивнул потерянно, вернувшись к рассматриванию своих новых конечностей. Те, освободив Баки, никуда так и не исчезли, покачиваясь и извиваясь в воздухе вокруг Роджерса. Стив протянул руку к одному из щупалец, и оно, будто почувствовав его желание, потянулось ему навстречу. При ближайшем рассмотрении поверхность щупалец оказалась не сплошь черного цвета, как ему показалось вначале. Чем-то они напоминали отполированный оникс: иссиня-черные, с редкими разводами золота и серебра, блестящие и гладкие. И неожиданно теплые. Нижнюю часть щупальца украшали ряды мелких присосок, Стив даже затруднялся подсчитать, сколько их было. А еще он внезапно понял, что чувствует свои собственные прикосновения к ним. 

Пока Стив знакомился со своим неожиданным приобретением, Баки успел вызвать Старка. Что уж он ему сказал, Роджерс не знал, но появляться в доме Стива через окно, да еще в полной броне, тому точно не стоило. 

Успокоившиеся было щупальца тут же кинулись на Старка, повторив фокус с куколкой. Только вот возможностей у костюма Тони было побольше, чем у Баки, и Стив тут же ощутил, как его тело прошивает нехилый разряд электричества. Щупальца обиженно разжались, отстраняясь от Старка, но в следующий момент снова попытались атаковать агрессора. Тони среагировал на автомате, и Стив вскрикнул, ощутив резкую боль в одном из щупалец. Вернее, в том, что от него осталось. Оставшиеся отростки обернулись вокруг покалеченной товарки, баюкая ее и успокаивая боль.

— Прости, Кэп. 

— Не мог появиться без помпы, да Старк? Я же говорил не пугать Стива. Мог как нормальные люди через дверь хоть раз войти? Очень больно, мелкий?

— Уже нет, — удивленно констатировал Роджерс.

Странно, но Стив и правда больше не чувствовал боли. Взглянув на поврежденную конечность, он удивленно воскликнул. Рана уже успела затянуться, и Роджерсу даже показалось, что культя даже как будто стала чуть длиннее. 

Оказалось — не показалось. К тому моменту, как Тони организовал для Стива транспортировку до своей башни, где их уже ждали Беннер и Чо, щупальце отросло наполовину. А к их прибытию на место и вовсе восстановило прежнюю длину.

Стива тут же взяли в оборот. Честно говоря, фанатичный блеск в глазах присутствующих Беннера, Чо и Старка пугал Стива до дрожи. Единственное, что заставляло его оставаться в башне — это желание узнать, что же с ним все-таки произошло, и есть ли возможность вернуть все как было. Ну, и Баки, в буквальном смысле удерживающий Роджерса на месте во время не самых приятных процедур. Но даже он не мог заставить все щупальца висеть спокойно на одном месте, когда те считали приближающегося к ним Беннера с очередным шприцом для забора жидкостей угрозой. Так что пару раз прилетало и Брюсу. Тот рычал, зеленел, но упорно продолжал исследование. Чо на всякий случай к Стиву близко не подпускали.

— Интересно, а эффект регенерации, о котором ты говорил, Тони, распространяется только на щупальца или на всего Стива целиком? А если удалить одно из них полностью?

Стив нервно сглотнул, уже в красках представляя, как в исследовательских целях эти фанатики от науки начнут отрезать ему различные части тела. Все щупальца, кроме одного, испуганно обвились вокруг Стива, заметно уменьшившиеся в размерах. Оставшееся же ринулось в сторону высказавшего предположение Беннера, и явно не с мирными намерениями.

— Опа, есть контакт! Ты смотри, видимо, самое смелое! — усмехнулся Старк. — Или это доброволец?

Щупальце резко застыло в воздухе, а затем быстро присоединилось к остальным. Стив на автомате прижал его к себе в защитном жесте.

— Шучу, Роджерс. Никто тебя резать не собирается. А образец я из твоего дома захватил, думаю, Беннеру за глаза и за уши хватит на его эксперименты.

После взятия всех возможных анализов эти садюги отправили Стива сначала на аппаратную диагностику, просветив его во всех возможных спектрах, а затем и на физические тесты. Проще говоря, прогнали его, увешанного всевозможными датчиками, несколько раз на различных тренажерах и полигонах, предназначенных для тренировки как обычных, так и суперсолдат. К вечеру Стив настолько вымотался и устал, что вырубился, обвитый своими щупальцами, прямо на диване в лаборатории Брюса, так и не дождавшись результатов обследования. 

А утром Старк собрал всех в своей мастерской.

— Ну что, Брюс, жги. Что ты сумел выяснить?

— Пятница, покажи, пожалуйста, нам 3D-проекцию мистера Роджерса до и после мутации, выделив новообразование. Спасибо. То вещество, под воздействие которого попал Стив, судя по всему, разработано исключительно для взаимодействия с сывороткой Эрскина. Увы, его образцов в лаборатории нам обнаружить не удалось, хотя вчера мы послали исследовательскую группу повторно проверить базу. В организме Роджерса его уже тоже не осталось. Большая часть, полагаю, ушла на реакцию с сывороткой и запуск мутации, остальное переработано метаболизмом, а результат расщепления выведен из организма естественным путем.

— Ближе к телу, док.

— Изменения произошли на генном уровне. Увы, Стив, это означает, что произвести откат преобразований мы не сможем. Была усилена и расширена грудная клетка, непосредственно под спинными мышцами образовалось несколько полостей. Вдоль позвоночника также имеется новообразование, причем не поверхностное — оно соединено со спинным мозгом Стива. Часть этого образования сейчас выходит на поверхность, из него и сформированы щупальца. Могу точно сказать — это не симбионт, своего разума ЭТО не имеет. Это теперь часть твоего организма, Стив. Дополнительные конечности, если хочешь. По строению они ближе всего к аналогичным щупальцам у осьминогов... или слизней. Отсутствие костной структуры внутри них, функции которой исполняет так называемый гидроскелет (что, кстати, объясняет, почему Стив за последние сутки умудрился выпить почти десять литров воды), открывает довольно много возможностей. Таких, например, как изменение их формы, размера, длины и так далее. К тому же есть вероятность, что ты сможешь их прятать — есть у меня подозрение, что образовавшиеся полости именно для этого и предназначены. 

— Как ЭТО может поместиться внутри Стива?

— Вы не поверите, но легко и просто. Ты слышал что-нибудь о банановых слизнях? Они, кстати, тоже умеют регенерировать, но суть не в этом. Эти малыши длиной десять-пятнадцать сантиметров имеют в пять раз превышающий их длину половой орган. И большую часть времени он скрыт внутри тела слизня. Да и, если подумать, хомо сапиенс тоже не ходят круглый год с перманентно стоящим членом, ну, если не считать Тони, — в ответ на ремарку Беннера Старк лишь показательно закатил глаза. — Строение этого органа позволяет ему твердеть и увеличиваться в размерах под воздействием притока крови, заполняющей пустоты в его тканях.

— Ну и что это нам дает?

— Не знаю… преимущество в виде компактного и весьма необычного оружия? Что? Сильные, гибкие, способные к регенерации, выделяющие слабый нейротоксин в случае опасности… что, я разве не упомянул? — спросил Беннер в ответ на ошарашенные взгляды собравшихся. — На Барнса он не подействовал из-за все той же сыворотки, как не подействует и на самого Стива, но обычного человека он может парализовать, правда, на очень короткий промежуток времени. Это что-то вроде защитной реакции. Единственная проблема сейчас состоит в том, что Стиву нужно научиться управлять ими. Сейчас он не может их контролировать совсем, и те двигаются непроизвольно, на уровне рефлексов. Что в минуту опасности может спасти, но в обычной жизни не есть хорошо. Поверьте, уж я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Нда… вряд ли народ готов увидеть Капитана ТАКИМ. Даже у меня сейчас в голове жесточайший когнитивный диссонанс. Что? — обвел присутствующих взглядом Тони. — Ну, сами подумайте, Кэп… Гидра… символично, что уж там. У местных яйцеголовых определенно было чувство юмора.

— Кстати, возможно, именно этот организм они использовали для своей разработки. Учитывая способности гидр к регенерации…

— Вопрос сейчас в другом. Что нам делать? Думаю, все здесь присутствующие согласятся, что знать об этом кому-либо еще совсем не обязательно и даже опасно. Фьюри сказать придется в любом случае — какое-то время он вынужден будет справляться оставшимися силами, не привлекая Кэпа. Лучше, если Стив пока поживет здесь вместе с Беннером, до тех пор, пока не научится если не скрывать, то хотя бы контролировать свои хваталки…

Несколько дней Стив раз за разом предпринимал попытки договориться со строптивыми щупальцами, но те по-прежнему ощущались чем-то инородным. В какой-то момент Беннер, наблюдавший за его метаниями, не выдержал и потащил его в свой личный спортзал. Там он усадил Стива в позу лотоса и заставил дышать глубоко и ровно до тех пор, пока Роджерс не успокоился.

— Как думаешь, Стив, я могу контролировать Халка? — внезапно спросил Брюс.

— Полагаю, что да. Разве нет?

Беннер покачал головой.

— Стив, я и есть Халк. Пока я разделял себя на две составляющие, пытался отказаться от него, я не мог контролировать свои обращения. Но стоило признать его частью себя, проблемы ушли. Большой парень всегда здесь, — постучал Беннер себя пальцем по виску. — Даже сейчас. Вот почему я могу обратиться в любой момент. И точно так же я могу повлиять на его действия, обратившись. Не отдавая все на откуп инстинктам и эмоциям. Ты должен почувствовать новую часть своего тела, образовать в мозгу новые нейронные связи и логические цепочки. Довести управление до автоматизма. Ты же различаешь левую и правую руки? А ведь, только родившись, ты этого не умел. Так и здесь, считай, что ты родился заново, просто рук у тебя намного больше. Не сваливай все в кучу. Будь последовательным. Сначала освой одно щупальце, потом следующее…

— Но как мне их различать?

Беннер усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Пронумеруй, — внезапно предложил Брюс. — Напиши на каждой конечности свой порядковый номер. Создай временную привязку для мозга. 

Как ни странно, но совет Беннера помог. Для начала Стив написал на каждом из щупалец свой номер, используя какой-то особо стойкий маркер кислотно-зеленого цвета, найденный в лаборатории Брюса (как выяснилось тем же вечером, краска, используемая в нем, еще и в темноте светилась, что оказалось весьма неожиданным бонусом). Затем стал пытаться двигать одним лишь Первым щупальцем. Наблюдавший за его попытками Брюс назвал происходящее “зарядкой для хвоста”. На вопрос же Стива, что это значит, внезапно покраснел и, пробормотав: “Неважно”, — ушел к себе в лабораторию.

Когда Роджерс по очереди научился управлять всеми щупальцами, он стал пытаться комбинировать их, заставляя одновременно двигаться два-три определенных номера. Потом — манипулировать различными предметами, включая оружие. Но вот втянуть их внутрь или хотя бы изменить произвольно их форму и размер пока не получалось. 

В какой-то момент к ним на этаж пробралась Наташа. Просто появилась однажды утром в спортзале, да так и осталась (благо, Старк выделил Беннеру и его Большому парню целый этаж, и комнат хватало). Во-первых, потому что ну не могла лучшая шпионка ЩИТа не узнать. Во-вторых, она была обеспокоена пропажей Стива, а потому — смотри пункт один. В-третьих… Наташа, как оказалось, встречалась с Брюсом. 

А где Наташа — там и Клинт. Для начала Бартон хорошенько проржался со спрутоподобного вида Кэпа, а потом предложил свою помощь в тренировках.

Следом в их компанию влился Паучок. Стив как раз разминал щупальца, сворачивая и разворачивая их по очереди, когда услышал сзади тихое “Вау!”. Тентакли, как всегда, среагировали раньше самого Стива. Вот только удивительное чутье Питера и паучья ловкость оказались быстрее — щупальца схватили лишь пустоту. Успокоив непослушные конечности, Роджерс поднял глаза на потолок, где вверх ногами завис Паучок.

— Вы мне сейчас одного моего профессора напоминаете, мистер Роджерс. По ядерной физике. Доктор Октавиус на последней научной конференции как раз показывал свои инструменты-щупальца для работы с особо опасными веществами. Они как будто живые были. Крутая штука. Но ваши... это просто вау! По стенам еще забираться не пробовали?

— По стенам?

— Ну да. У обычного осьминога одна присоска может удержать вес до ста грамм. А у вас их явно за тысячу. Думаю, ваш вес для щупалец вообще ерунда. Не хотите попробовать?

И Стив попробовал. Поначалу осторожно, затем уже более уверенно. А после того, как они окончательно убедились, что щупальца спокойно выдерживают вес Роджерса, Питер предложил сыграть в догонялки, используя все доступные поверхности. В итоге пришедшие Беннер и Романова застали Стива и Питера мирно висящими под потолком и беседующими на околонаучные темы.

Именно Паучок в итоге и стал тем, кто помог Роджерсу решить проблему с сокрытием щупалец, предложив метод визуализации. Не обошлось и без медитативных практик. Стивен потратил еще почти две недели на то, чтобы научиться выпускать тентакли только по команде, а не под влиянием эмоций, и закрепить результат. В это период он как никогда понимал Беннера, постигшего дзэн через древний русский принцип: “А мне все похуй!” И да, Стив знал, что тот матерный. 

В сложенном состоянии щупальца было не видать вовсе — только на спине, прямо вдоль позвоночника, оставалась едва заметная складка кожи, издалека больше похожая на шрам. Еще одним побочным эффектом была срочная необходимость избавиться от становившихся резко лишними литров воды. И Брюс на всякий случай советовал в любой ситуации иметь при себе запас жидкости. Особенно на миссиях. От нескольких лишних бутылок с водой джет не рухнет, а вот как скажется на Роджерсе резкое обезвоживание — большой вопрос. Выяснять ответ на него в условиях какой-нибудь пустыни никому не хотелось.

Стив, наконец, смог покинуть этаж Беннера, чтобы вернуться в свою квартиру и приступить к работе, по которой даже успел соскучиться. 

Целую неделю все было отлично, Роджерс чувствовал себя нормально, почти забыв о своей маленькой проблеме… ровно до тех пор, пока неожиданно не столкнулся в лифте с только что вернувшимся с очередной миссии Страйком во главе с Рамлоу. 

— Роджерс, — Брок кивнув Стиву и, зайдя в лифт, встал рядом с капитаном.

— Рамлоу, — вернул приветствие Роджерс.

Остальные члены группы все еще заходили внутрь, когда Брок решил внезапно начать светскую беседу:

— Давно не виделись. Говорят, у тебя были какие-то проблемы со здоровьем после последней миссии, Капитан. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

— Да, все уже нормально. Спасибо за беспокойство, командир, — ответил Стив, стараясь держать лицо.

И тут он внезапно почувствовал, как это “нормально” тихонечко выползает из-под его футболки… явно нацеленное в сторону пятой точки Рамлоу. И при этом полностью игнорирует мысленные приказы Роджерса остановиться.

— Стой...те, не нажимайте кнопку, я… кое-что забыл, — перехватив щупальце и спрятав руку с ним за спину, Стив попятился прочь из лифта.

Добравшись до своего кабинета практически бегом, Роджерс, наконец, выпустил тентакль.

— Седьмое, ты что творишь?! Кому сказал спрятаться? 

Щупальце взмыло прямо перед лицом Стива, явно не собираясь выполнять приказ.

— Отдам Беннеру на опыты… — прошипел разозленный такой наглостью Роджерс.

Щупальце обиженно толкнуло Стива в грудь и резко втянулось внутрь. 

— Вот и не верь после этого в их разумность… — тихо прошептал Роджерс.

Но на этом инцидент с тентаклями исчерпан не был. Они слушались ровно до того момента, как в поле зрения Стива появлялся Брок. Они тянулись к Рамлоу, когда он находился рядом или даже просто проходил мимо. А во время спаррингов всегда старались уронить командира на маты. Чаще всего это было то самое упрямое Седьмое щупальце, которое и во времена обучения Стива управлению своими новыми способностями не отличалось особым послушанием.

Баки в ответ на жалобы друга лишь смеялся, говоря, что ничего Стив не понимает. Седьмое просто помогало своему глупому хозяину заполучить Брока, который на самом деле уже давно нравился Роджерсу. И руководствовалось щупальце самым лучшим и действенным принципом: валить и трахать. Оно ж не виновато, что Стив такой тугодум, и вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью, сам сваливал с тренировок со скоростью бегущей ото льва антилопы.

Вот только сам Стив, несмотря на увещевания Баки, не мог решиться сделать хотя бы попытку начать отношения с Рамлоу. Сначала говорил себе, что Брок точно не по мальчикам. Затем — что в их положении начальника и подчиненного такие отношения просто недопустимы. И потом, еще не известно, как Рамлоу отреагирует вот на такого мутировавшего Стива…

Между тем, легче от подобных уговоров не становилось. Оставаясь в одиночестве, дома, лежа в кровати, Стив давал волю фантазии, представляя, каково это - держать в своих объятиях Брока без оглядки на все эти бесконечные “нельзя”, больше не запрещая себе ничего. Чувствовать своим телом жар его кожи, пробовать на вкус губы, дышать одним с ним воздухом и любить. А щупальца, чувствуя желания своего хозяина, сплетались с его пальцами, углубляя его фантазии и заставляя теряться в наслаждении. Позволяя верить, что он не один в своей холодной постели.

После таких ночей, просыпаясь лишь наполовину удовлетворенным, Роджерс даже представить себе боялся, во что может в итоге вылиться совместная со Страйком миссия. 

И этот день, которого так опасался Стив, все же наступил — ровно через неделю после того злополучного разговора в раздевалке. Прежде чем отправиться в переговорную для обсуждения деталей предстоящей операции, Роджерс потратил минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы уговорить щупальца не высовываться и позволить ему спокойно делать свою работу. Седьмому даже особо напомнил про Беннера.

Как ни странно, но это помогло. Совещание прошло спокойно, миссия казалась не такой уж сложной, и через час все уже были на борту джета.

На месте они быстро рассредоточились по обозначенным позициям, окружая место, в котором по информации, полученной Фьюри, находилась очередная лаборатория Гидры. Барнс и Мэй за минуту сняли немногочисленную охрану снаружи, и группа во главе с Роджерсом пошла на захват здания. Они быстро зачистили верхние уровни от остатков охраны, остальной персонал лаборатории сопротивляться даже не пытался.

Необследованным оставался лишь самый нижний, подземный уровень базы, куда доступ имел лишь руководящий персонал. Оставив группу под руководством Роллинза разбираться с пленными и охранять увлеченно потрошащую местную базу данных Наташу, Стив и Брок в сопровождении начальника лаборатории спустились на нижний уровень. 

— Роджерс, я не доверяю этому ублюдку, — тихо прошептал Стиву Брок, не сводя глаз с пленного гидровца, идущего впереди под прицелом Зиг Зауэра Рамлоу.

— Я тоже. Ты ведь поэтому оставил своих ребят наверху?

Рамлоу кивнул.

— Будем надеяться, Кэп, ты вытащишь отсюда наши задницы, если что.

— Вытащу.

Когда после набора кода на панели рядом с дверью, ведущей в подземный бункер, Стив услышал громкое “Хайль, Гидра!”, сопровождаемое звуком сразу нескольких взрывов по всему периметру здания, он, не раздумывая, втолкнул в небольшую угловую нишу не успевшего даже среагировать Рамлоу, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы и закрывая его своим телом, одновременно с этим чувствуя, как щупальца разрывают ткань его костюма, устремляясь навстречу падающему на них перекрытию. От града мелких камней это их не спасло, но перспектива быть раздавленными бетонной плитой на некоторое время отступила. В этот момент Стиву оставалось лишь порадоваться тому, что он сумел за время своих тренировок значительно увеличить массу, которую могли удерживать его щупальца. Вот только он не знал, сколько еще продержится, надеясь, что помощь придет как можно скорее. Одновременное высвобождение всех щупалец, как и говорил Брюс, привело к обезвоживанию. Безумно хотелось пить, в мышцах собственного тела, отдавших всю влагу тентаклям, нарастала слабость. Казалось, от такого напряжения сил Стив должен был уже весь взмокнуть, но тело оставалось сухим.

— Брок, у тебя есть вода? — хрипло спросил Роджерс.

Прижатый к стене Рамлоу зашевелился, видимо, проверяя что-то, затем ответил:

— Есть, во фляге на поясе.

— Маловато, но хоть что-то. Брок, тебе нужно будет меня напоить, я не смогу опустить руки. Только не все сразу, постараемся растянуть то, что есть, по максимуму.

Рамлоу снова зашевелился, послышался щелчок отстегнувшейся клепки, а потом он стал протискивать руку с зажатой в ней флягой в небольшое пространство между руками Роджерса и своей головой. И вроде бы ситуация не особо располагала, но Стив внезапно почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться от всех этих телодвижений и самого факта подобной близости Брока. Наконец, Рамлоу удалось поднять руку до нужного уровня. Стив почувствовал сначала прикосновение пальцев Рамлоу к своим губам — тот пытался сориентироваться в окружающей их кромешной тьме, — а потом их сменило прохладное горлышко фляги. Сделав пару глотков, Стив не смог сдержать стона удовольствия от наступившего, пусть и временного, облегчения.

— Блядь, Роджерс. Будешь так стонать, и я тебя изнасилую прямо здесь. Не знаю как, но я это сделаю. Даже если это будет означать конец моей гребаной жизни, — с этими словами он убрал фляжку от лица Кэпа, но руку с ней опускать не стал.

Услышав слова Брока, Стив тихо рассмеялся, опуская голову вниз и утыкаясь лбом в плечо командира.

— Если выберемся отсюда, я сам тебе дам, — кажется, в экстремальных условиях фильтр Стива между мозгом и ртом начал давать сбой.

— Смотри, ты сам это сказал, Роджерс.

— А я и не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов. 

Некоторое время они просто стояли в тишине.

— Старый идиот. Дрочить на твою задницу столько времени, а в итоге выяснить, что ты вроде как не против.

— Аналогично.

— Два идиота. Блядь, знал бы, сам бы уже давно взрыв устроил.

— Брок?

— М?

— Помолчи ради бога.

— Оу.

— Ага.

— Может…

— Ты уверен, что выдержишь падение бетонной плиты? Я вот нет… 

Брок помолчал с минуту, а затем спросил:

— Воды еще дать?

— Давай, — поднял голову Стив.

Роджерс не знал, сколько они так простояли. Он уже почти не чувствовал рук, вода давно закончилась, щупальца начало болезненно тянуть от все не прекращающегося напряжения. А потом появились звуки. Кто-то наверху определенно разгребал завал, и был уже достаточно близко. Потом он смог различить среди прочего шума голоса, зовущие их с Броком. За них обоих ответил Рамлоу. Наконец, Стив почувствовал, как плита, которую он удерживал, сначала просто перестала давить своим весом, а потом взмыла куда-то наверх. Оба тут же зажмурились от хлынувшего в их сторону света. Освобожденные тентакли втянулись обратно, и лишь Седьмое тут же обхватило талию стоящего рядом Рамлоу, отказываясь отпускать. В кои-то веки Стив был с ним полностью согласен. Так что вытаскивали их вместе. Немного привыкший к яркому освещению Брок глянул вниз и присвистнул.

— Так вот ты какой, хвост!

— Вообще-то щупальце, — вздохнул Стив. Вот он, момент истины.

— А почему с цифрой 7? 

— Потому что Седьмое.

— Я стесняюсь спросить…

— Двенадцать. И они не там, где ты думаешь, — покраснел Стив, старающийся на протяжении всего этого неловкого разговора не смотреть на Рамлоу.

— Ясно. А где?

— Покажу. Позже, если не передумаешь.

— Отпустишь?

— Это вряд ли. Седьмое меня не сказать чтобы слушается. И, кажется, его на тебе переклинило.

— А внизу тоже…

— Нет, — перебил его Стив, покраснев еще сильнее.

— Как думаешь, Фьюри дальше без нас обойдется? 

— И куда это вы собрались, мальчики?

— Не подслушивай, Романова. Ты, кстати, смотрю, не удивлена наличием у Кэпа незадокументированной конечности? Я один не в курсе был? Стив?

— Не один, — вздохнул Роджерс. — Как будто ты Наташу не знаешь. 

— Вот что, голубки. Пройдете осмотр у Чо — и можете лететь на все четыре стороны, тогда и разберетесь между собой. Стив, отпусти его.

— Седьмое?

— Да не денусь я никуда, — видя, что упрямая конечность даже не сдвинулась с места, сказал Брок. Дожили, разговаривает с тентаклями на старости лет. С другой стороны, чем он хуже Кэпа?

Щупальце медленно, будто нехотя, развернулось, напоследок огладив таки задницу Рамлоу, а потом, наконец, спряталось. А Брок пошел принимать доклад Роллинза. Благо, обошлось без жертв среди личного состава. Несколько пленных, получивших телесные повреждения различной степени тяжести при попытке сбежать под шумок, не в счет. С ними уже не Рамлоу дальше разбираться будет, а спецы из ЩИТа.

Ну и, конечно, по возвращении на базу просто так уйти им никто не позволил. Сначала был осмотр у Чо, потом доклад Фьюри, потом еще какая-то волокита, которая вполне могла бы подождать…

В итоге Рамлоу ввалился в кабинет Роджерса уже ближе к полуночи, заебанный по самое не могу.

— Стив, сворачивай свою кипучую деятельность. Это все и до понедельника может подождать. 

— Не передумал?

— Дважды на одни грабли наступать не собираюсь. К тому же, ты мне кое-что должен. Хотя долги, пожалуй, могут подождать и до завтра. Боюсь, все, на что я сейчас способен — это доползти до подушки и вырубиться. И то не факт.

— Ко мне?

— Можно и к тебе. Веришь, мне сейчас вообще фиолетово. 

Усмехнувшись и махнув рукой на оставшиеся бумаги, Стив встал из-за стола и, подойдя к Рамлоу, притянул его к себе и медленно, тягуче поцеловал. Так, как давно хотелось.

— Поехали.

До дома Роджерса добрались на его машине. Всю дорогу Рамлоу просто-напросто проспал, измотанный насыщенным днем.

— Брок… просыпайся, мы приехали.

Не открывая глаз, Брок зевнул и потянулся, насколько позволяло сиденье автомобиля. А Роджерс аж залип, наблюдая за плавными движениями сильного, гибкого тела. Настолько, что пропустил появление Седьмого. Зато щупальце сразу заметил открывший глаза Брок.

— Слушай, Кэп, а ведь этот малыш отличный индикатор твоего настроения, — сказал со смехом Рамлоу.

Он осторожно провел ладонью по кончику щупальца, заметив, как от этого прикосновения вздрогнул и тяжело задышал Стив. Сон как рукой сняло, и Брок подумал, что, возможно, не так уж и устал.

— Так и будем сидеть в машине?

— Ах, да, прости. Идем.

Стоило за их спинами закрыться двери в квартиру Роджерса, как Брок тут же прижал Стива к стене прихожей своим телом, жадно целуя. Когда через несколько мгновений Рамлоу ощутил, как под его футболку пробирается одно из гладких щупалец, он перехватил его рукой, чувствительно сжав, а в ответ услышал тихий стон Стива.

— Где спальня? Роджерс, соберись, я не собираюсь трахать тебя в прихожей насухую.

Стив снова застонал, уже громче, и, уткнувшись в плечо Брока, что-то невнятно пробормотал.

— Стив, я ни фига не понял.

— Уменянетсмазки, — чуть громче выпалил Роджерс.

— Хочешь сказать, дроча на мой светлый образ, ты ни разу не представлял себя снизу? 

— Представлял…

— И что, насухую, серьезно?

Вместо ответа перед лицом Брока возникло Седьмое. 

— Они вообще много чего умеют, как оказалось. И выделяют не только нейротоксин…

Представив себе, как Роджерс растягивает и трахает себя ЭТИМ, Брок почувствовал, как дернулся его собственный, и без того к тому времени возбужденный, член. Блядь, он должен это увидеть…

— В спальню, Стив, живо! — практически прорычал Рамлоу.

Быстро сбросив обувь, Роджерс схватил Брока за руку и потащил в сторону спальни. Уже в комнате Рамлоу вновь прижал к себе Стива, оставив быстрый поцелуй на его губах, а потом тихо прошептал, наклонившись к самому уху Роджерса:

— Покажи мне…

Отпустив Стива, Брок отступил назад, уперевшись спиной в стену и не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Роджерс смотрел в ответ шальным глазами, но ослушаться не посмел. Он медленно разделся и встал коленями на кровать спиной к Броку.

— Ты ведь хотел увидеть, откуда они появляются?

Только тут Рамлоу заметил на спине Стива что-то вроде едва заметного шрама. Но вот края этого странного образования медленно разошлись в стороны, выпуская из себя нечто похожее на бутон какого-то фантастического цветка. Когда этот цветок раскрылся, из него в разные стороны потянулись, извиваясь в воздухе, гибкие блестящие щупальца. Стив не стал выпускать их все, но даже так зрелище завораживало. 

— Приласкай себя так, как делаешь это, думая обо мне. Я хочу посмотреть. Пусть они подготовят тебя для меня.

Стив молча опустился на четвереньки, на сей раз повернувшись боком, а щупальца обвили его тело, своим скольжением лаская кожу. Одно из них обернулось вокруг возбужденного члена Роджерса, но вместо того, чтобы двигаться или сжимать, начало будто пульсировать, ритмично увеличиваясь и уменьшаясь в диаметре. Стив судорожно сглотнул и застонал, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову назад. В этот момент между его ягодиц скользнуло одновременно два тонких щупальца, легко входя в анус, видимо, привычный к подобной ласке. Они попеременно входили и выходили, и, судя по всему, Стив чувствовал не только их вторжение в глубину своего тела, но и взаимное трение щупалец друг о друга. Брок решил проверить внезапно возникшее у него подозрение. Он подошел к кровати и обхватил рукой кончик одного из щупалец, обвившихся вокруг груди Стива. А затем с нажимом провел по нему сначала вниз, а потом вверх, до конца. Услышав в ответ резкий вздох и новый стон, Брок довольно улыбнулся. Чувствительность щупалец открывала поистине огромные перспективы. А ведь он наверняка еще и о половине их возможностей не знает…

Отпустив щупальце, Брок встал позади Стива и развел его ягодицы руками в стороны, раскрывая его еще больше. Только тут он заметил, что к предыдущим двум уже успел присоединиться третий тентакль. На взгляд оценив их размер, Рамлоу решил, что такой растяжки вполне хватит. Он быстро освободился от одежды и обошел кровать, встав на этот раз перед лицом Стива. Обхватив ладонью затылок запрокинутой головы Роджерса, он заставил его открыть глаза и посмотреть на себя.

— Возьми его в рот, детка.

Пару мгновений ошалевший от удовольствия Стив не понимал, что от него требуется, но потом опустил взгляд вниз и тихо застонал. Он облизал пересохшие губы и склонился над членом Брока. Стив прошелся языком по всей его длине, от яиц до самой вершины. Обхватив губами головку, он начал ласкать кончиком языка попеременно уретру, уздечку и корону. Наигравшись, Стив заглотил член наполовину и стал двигать головой вверх-вниз, с каждым разом стараясь взять глубже. В какой-то момент Брок отстранился.

— Хватит. Повернись.

Стив развернулся и лег грудью на постель. В то же мгновение щупальца покинули его анус — покрасневший, растянутый, готовый принять Брока. Дольше ждать Рамлоу не стал. Войдя одним плавным движением до упора, он застыл на некоторое время, давая Стиву привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. А затем начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Чувствуя близость разрядки, он заменил щупальце на члене Стива своей рукой, двигая ею в такт своим движениям. Оргазм накрыл их почти одновременно, но Брок не спешил отпускать Роджерса и еще какое-то время прижимал к себе его расслабленное тело, оставаясь внутри. Щупальца втянулись обратно, очевидно, тоже полностью удовлетворенные.

— Все. Теперь я точно выдохся. Завтра продолжим, — Брок, которого расслабило настолько, что лень было не то что в душ идти, а вообще шевелиться, все же заставил себя дотянуться до брошенной на краю кровати футболки, обтер ею себя и Стива, а затем рухнул с ним в обнимку на кровать, кое-как прикрыв их обоих свободным краем одеяла. — Спи.

Засыпая, Роджерс с улыбкой думал о предстоящих выходных вместе с Броком. И не только выходных. Седьмое редко возвращало обратно то, что попадало в его цепкую хватку. И мешать ему Стив не собирался...


End file.
